


A Rose by any Other Name

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Prince Joshua,” he grinned, flashing his teeth. “How is the Benevolent White Prince doing?” He titled his chin at the drink the bartender placed in front of Joshua. “Excuse my impertinence but I thought a sweet drink would bring a smile to your face. The stony look doesn’t do your beauty justice.”





	A Rose by any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy while i go into a corner and cry on how i started something new again

Joshua waited, resting his weight against the column. Sipping his drink slowly, he looked for his friend. He hated events like these. The gathering of foreign dignitaries, other kingdoms, too much politics and too much potential backstabbing. Joshua hated having to be on his guard 24/7. Especially since he was known as the Benevolent White Prince. People thought it meant he was malleable. They always tried to get him to do things, assuming that he wouldn’t look into them and just blindly trust them.

Idiots the lot of them. Joshua was kind, not stupid. He wrapped his own hand around his elbow. He would’ve fiddled with his earrings out of boredom but that would invite others to try and talk to him. Joshua wanted none of that.

“Josh,” Vernon walked over to him, a smile on his face.

“Finally managed to get out of the cold clutches of Duchess Parin and her marriage hungry ways?” Joshua sent a teasing smile his way, knowing full way that the Duchess was after every powerful eligible bachelor and bachorlette in the room for her children.

Vernon laughed, lightly punching Joshua in the arm. “I don’t know why she’s so hell bent on getting her kids married off. It was a disaster. I had to sacrifice a Duke.”

Joshua smirked, taking a sip of his drink. “Word has it that her husband has pushed them into too much debt the past few years and they’re hanging onto their ancestral home by the skin of their teeth. She’s desperate.”

“No one is going to marry them with debt hanging over them. There’s nothing to gain,” Vernon said wryly.

“No one really knows,” Joshua whispered. “It’s all rather hush hush.”

Looking at Joshua sharply, he raised his brows. “And how do you know?”

He opened his mouth to tell him but a body latched onto Vernon. Joshua gave a polite smile as he recognized the person. Boo Seungkwan, the only son of Duke and Duchess Boo. But as he was the youngest he wasn’t set to inherit any title whatsoever, making him low on the social totem pole in terms of marriage. However, his family did hold a good amount of the tangerine trade, so not exactly someone to snub.

“Vernon,” he huffed. “You said you’d dance with me.”

Joshua chuckled. “Give Lord Boo a dance Vernon.”

“But—” Vernon really did want to know how Joshua knew.

“Later,” Joshua cut him off, waving his hand. “Drop by tomorrow at my residence.” He moved away from the column. “Just yourself,” he said, giving Seungkwan a slight side eye. The guy was nice, polite, friendly. But a bit of a blabber mouth. He waved leaving the two of them.

Other times Joshua might have bowed but the two of them were ranks below him and Vernon was friend. Joshua could ignore being polite for once. He signaled the bartender as he approached the bar.

“What can I get you sir?”

“A Sunrise,” a voice called out.

Joshua felt a frisson of annoyance. He turned to not quite yell but give this man his icy politeness that withered even the most hardened people. He hated it when people tried to barge in and do things in his stead, especially when ordering drinks. They always used it as some sort of segue to flirt with him. And Joshua wasn’t in the flirting type of mood.

He stopped as he saw who it was. “Prince Jeonghan,” he greeted, giving him a slight nod.

Prince Yoon Jeonghan. The playboy, the Casanova Prince. He titled his own head in greeting, the lights showing off his neck tattoo. It caused a bit of a stir when Prince Jeonghan showed up to a ball one day, the crest of his family on tattooed on his neck, in such a blatant manner, setting off more rumors about him.

 Calavaria was known for their roses and it was one of their key trading items. The royal family had adopted it many centuries ago into their crest. It certainly did great things for his looks. The white military jacket he wore didn’t reach up, allowing the blossom to be shown. The color of his outfit complimented his new brownish red hair.

“Prince Joshua,” he grinned, flashing his teeth. “How is the Benevolent White Prince doing?” He titled his chin at the drink the bartender placed in front of Joshua. “Excuse my impertinence but I thought a sweet drink would bring a smile to your face. The stony look doesn’t do your beauty justice.”

If Joshua were a cat he’d be hissing at this very moment, fur standing on end. He hated that nickname. No one ever said it to his face. “I don’t respond to the Benevolent White Prince as it isn’t my title nor is it my name,” Joshua said evenly. “If you excuse me I have somewhere else to be.”

Pushing away from the bar, Joshua turned, ready to walk away. A hand caught his wrist.

“Please, wait. I apologize for the teasing. I simply wanted to talk to you.”

If Joshua walked away, Jeonghan might pursue. If Jeonghan didn’t pursue, it would still have tongues wagging. If Joshua stayed there might be more trouble. Ugh. It was all too troublesome.

Turning around, Joshua took a good look at him. He didn’t trust Jeonghan as far as he could throw him and given their similar heights and Jeonghan being broader than him; Joshua likely wouldn’t be able to throw him far at all. That look of contrition was likely fake. But fine. Joshua would play Jeonghan’s little game and then leave.

“Then speak,” he said imperiously.

“In private if we could. I have something important that I can’t air in public.” Jeonghan loosened his hold a bit.

Joshua raised his brow, “And where are you going to get some privacy at this event?”

“I’m friends with Marquis Lee’s son. He can provide us with a room with privacy.”

“This better be worth my time,” Joshua said, taking his wrist out of Jeonghan’s limp hold.  

“I promise that it will be,” he said, eyes twinkling.

 


End file.
